cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultra Hardcore (Season 4)
The 4th season '''of '''MInecraft: Ultra Hardcore premiered on December 10, 2013, and ended on January 03, 2014, consisting of 13 episodes. The season introduced five new participants, as well as nineteen returning veterans, retaining the roster at twenty-four participants. The season returned Team vs. Team, two pairs of partners were joined to form teams of four, making 6 teams with the additional challenge of killing the Ender Dragon. The winner is deemed victor after eliminating the other teams and slaying the Ender Dragon. The season was hosted by Graser10 and Thinknoodles. This is the final season that Think competes in and hosts in as the duo parted ways, leaving Graser to host the future seasons solo. The server was hosted by MIneplex, the intro was created by FinsGraphics, and the montage was created by Bayani. The season followed a 2-day format, new episodes every other day, beginning on the premiere date and onward. Teams * Flexvoid * DrPlayStation * RealThinknoodles * defek7 * TheCampingRusher * MrMitch361 * GraserMC * Grapeapplesauce * TYBZI * daHbomb * ThatOneTomahawk * Devon_Mines * AshleyMariee * ChildDolphin * Vikkstar123 * LDShadowLady * palmerater * HughMurrell (YoshiToMario) * forstaken (TofuuGaming) * Pokediger1 * DulJuice * xBayani * Vasehh * StrauberryJam Summary 'Early Deaths' Going in Episode 1, Blue Team found a desert temple but their good fortune quickly came to a halt when Pokediger1 lost half of his health to an Enderman, TofuuGaming was damaged by sand suffocation while palmerater had distanced away from the group and had to mine solo. Things got worse when YoshiToMario was surprisingly killed by a Zombie mob, marking him as the first death of the season. 'Ender Portal Base' Meanwhile, Red Team consisting of AshleyMariee, ChildDolphin, Vikkstar123 and LDShadowLady were spawned near the Ender Portal and had collectively decided to set up base surrounding the portal. In order to retain her reputation as the cottage builder in Season 3, AshleyMariee built a wooden base surrounding the Ender Portal while ChildDolphin and Vikkstar123 proceeded with mining duty. ChildDolphin was eventually poisoned by cave spider mobs and had to retreat back to the base only to be killed when a Zombie mob punched him through the base’s door. Blue Team and Red Team had a brief clash when TofuuGaming and Pokediger1 spotted LDShadowLady entering her team’s wooden base. The Red Team was oblivious to Blue Team's arrival and all three members had mined down below their base. This hid them from palmerater who attempted to attack them. Unable to find them, palmerater resorted to burning the wooden base with flint-and-steel. Baby Zombie mobs were caught in the blaze and attacked/burned TofuuGaming and Pokediger1, forcing them to retreat in panic. Split from his group once again, palmerater had to mine solo but was unfortunately killed by a Creeper mob later. The Red Team later discovered their burnt base prompting AshleyMariee to rebuild it with cobblestones. Despite sourcing multiple gold, the Red Team repeatedly took natural damages. After geared with iron equipment, the trio began hunting but with all the other teams caving, they returned back to their base. Driven to boredom, AshleyMariee and LDShadowLady began playing with flint-and-steel which ultimately burnt themselves to death. With low hearts and without a team, Vikkstar123 committed suicide with a bowshot, eliminating the Red Team. 'The Nether' Orange Team did not start well when their powerhouse player, Grapeapplesauce, glitched and fell into lava. This however did not hinder his remaining teammates, GraserMC, TheCampingRusher and MrMitch361 to enter the Nether. They managed to scavenge some materials before being chased by Green Team consisting of DulJuice, xBayani, Vasehh and StrauberryJam. The Orange Team managed to escape partly due to Green Team pausing their chase when Vasehh was too far ahead from his teammates. It was then TYBZI, daHbomb, ThatOneTomahawk and Devon_Mines from Purple Team had arrived in the Nether. Vasehh's missed shot alerted the Purple Team. After a brief dispute among the Green Team members, they decided not to engage in a 4v4 fight and escaped the Nether. The Purple Team however continued chasing after the Green Team which led them to the TheCampingRusher and MrMitch361 who were running back to their portal. ThatOneTomahawk drew first blood when he killed TheCampingRusher with a bowshot but MrMitch361 escaped only to be killed by lava later. GraserMC, the sole survivor from Orange Team managed to escape the Nether with ingredients to make Instant Health potions. With the two teams driven out of the Nether, the Purple Team had no problem collecting the required resources. 'Mid-Game' Yellow Team started fair but an expedition to 0,0 caused RealThinknoodles and DrPlayStation to split from Flexvoid and defek7 when night set. Flexvoid and defek7 then encountered Pokediger1 and TofuuGaming who had stolen Flexvoid’s horse. Pokediger1 who was low in health and Flexvoid who was low in hunger did not participate in the initial fight allowing defek7 to defeat the weakened TofuuGaming. defek7 was however brought down weak enough to be killed by Pokediger1 only to be killed by Flexvoid who ate an apple to solve his hunger issue, eliminating the Blue Team. The Yellow Team finally entered the Nether in Episode 10 in order to obtain the Blaze Rods, a necessary ingredient to make the Ender Eyes for the Ender Portal activation. However a badly dropped Blaze Rod in the middle of a Blaze mob crowd prompted DrPlayStation to rush in and was burnt to death in the same episodes. He did however manage to bring back the Blaze Rod before he died. Meanwhile the Green Team were unsatisfied with their haul from the Nether and decided to return to the Nether. Their second round was more eventful as Blazes, Ghast and Wither Skeleton mobs continuously attacked them and eventually killed DulJuice with a wither effect. The remaining Green Team however managed to escape the Nether with enough ingredients to make Swiftness potions. 'Power Team' By this point, Purple Team rose as the dominant team. A Skeleton spawner gave them stacks of arrows, powerful bows and ease in experience points collection. They had also buffed up their prime PVP member, ThatOneTomahawk with Sharpness 2 Diamond Sword and Power 4 Bow. Their trip to the Nether had also rewarded them with enough ingredients to craft Strength 2 potions. In addition they obtained 2 out of the 3 required Ender Eyes to activate the Ender Portals. To accelerate the game’s progression, they placed the two Ender Eyes by the Ender Portal slots after obtaining them. Purple Team and Green Team met and battled in Episode 12. The Purple Team's Strength 2 potions quickly forced the Green Team to retreat but Green Team member xBayani was kill shot by daHbomb. In the 4v2 fight, StrauberryJam and Vasehh attempted to escape the Purple Team. Vasehh crafted a boat but in the moment of panic, did not make one for StrauberryJam who did not have enough wood to make one for himself. This led to Devon_Mines killing StrauberryJam. Vasehh successfully escaped momentarily before being killed by Devon_Mines' bowshot, eliminating the Green Team. By this point it was down to three remaining teams. The Purple Team was the only team at full 4 members whereas Yellow Team was down to 2 while GraserMC was the sole living member from the Orange Team. 'The End' The final Ender Eyes was made by the Yellow Team who then activated the Ender Portal, sending notifications to all remaining teams. The Yellow Team was the first to enter The End with the other two teams heading towards it. RealThinknoodles was able to shoot down some of the lower Ender Crystals but was repeatedly attacked by the Ender Dragon. Flexvoid meanwhile managed to dodge the Ender Dragon by observing its movement patterns. The arrival of the Purple Team distracted Flexvoid who was then flung up by the End Dragon and died to fall damage. Meanwhile ThatOneTomahawk killed RealThinknoodles, eliminating the Yellow Team. GraserMC later had also entered the End and managed to take down daHbomb only to be killed by ThatOneTomahawk, eliminating the Orange Team and granting the Purple Team as the last team standing. Aside from the dragon, the Enderman became huge threats especially when the remaining Purple Team members removed their pumpkin heads in order to aim better at the Ender Crystal. Devon_Mines's archery skill was able to take down a couple of the crystals but was ultimately eliminated by an Enderman after suggesting to his remaining members to pile up to the tower level instead of bow shooting them from below. TYBZI took the suggestion while ThatOneTomahawk was relentlessly pursued by Enderman and Ender Dragon. TYBZI unfortunately towered too near to the final Ender Crystal and was caught in its explosion when it was destroyed, leaving ThatOneTomahawk as the final man standing to solo the dragon. With all the Ender Crystals destroyed, ThatOneTomahawk managed to reduce a quarter of the Ender Dragon’s health but after exhausting all of his strength potions, Green Team's swiftness potions and GraserMC's health potions, he was ultimately killed, awarding Ender Dragon the winner of UHC Season 4 and became the first NPC to win UHC. The Purple Team, consisting of ThatOneTomahawk, TYBZI, Devon_Mines and daHbomb were however seen by some fans as also the winner of Season 4 for being the last team standing. Elimination Trivia * This season introduced 5 new competitors: ThatOneTomahawk, Devon_Mines, HughMurrell , LDShadowLady, and defek7. * KermitPlaysMC, Kricken, PatClone, finsgraphics, and Skypercain were invited but unable to make the match. ** However, Fins still found time to make the intro, the first person besides PatClone to do so. * Even though the goal was to be the last standing team and defeat the Ender Dragon, Purple Team was the winner this season because they survived the longest. * Orange, Red, Green and Purple Team had three of their members die back-to-back. Yellow team had two members die back to back. * 10 people who competed in Season 3 placed at a lower ranking in Season 4: Think, Straub, Poke, Dul, DrPlayStation, Vasehh, Graser, Palmerater, MrMitch, and Hbomb ** Palmerater has ranked the same as his previous season * This season had the most episodes with 13 episodes. * The team to activate the End Portal was Yellow Team, or rather Flexvoid and RealThinknoodles. * The player with the most kills this season was ThatOneTomahawk, with 3. (Killed TheCampingRusher, RealThinknoodles, and GraserMC) * The team with the most kills this season was Purple Team, with 6. (Rusher, Graser, Think, Straub, Vas, and Bayani) * The last player to take damage was RealThinknoodles. * The first player kill was committed by ThatOneTomahawk. ** This was the first season where the player with the first kill ended up winning. * GraserMC's team all died (consecutively) before episode 7, leaving Graser to play solo for another 7 episodes, which was over half the season. Despite this, he still managed to survive as the 2nd team alive and finished in 4th place. * AshleyMariee built the most surface base in a single season, a total of 4 different bases ** She built one cottage Ender Portal Base, a rebuild cobblestone fort Ender Portal base and two night camp base when hunting * This is the first season to carry over to the next year. * Out of 13 episodes, only 3 episodes did not have a player death, which are episodes 5, 8, and 10. Episodes : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation '' Gallery ... Videos Category:UHC